


Bleeding Roses

by Bumblebutts_Writes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Faunus Exist still, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Other characters show up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebutts_Writes/pseuds/Bumblebutts_Writes
Summary: I need to start this off by saying that I, Weiss Schnee, have never believed in the supernatural. Sure there’s some convincing theories out there but that’s all it is, theories.So you can see why once I moved to my new apartment I was surprised there was already another person living here. Though not necessarily a person, he’s a ghost. I should probably back up a bit so you can see how I got to this situation, I’ll start at the beginning.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. October 3 & 4

It was early October, I had finally left my father's house and moved all the way from New York to a small town in South Dakota. I was sleeping in a cheap little motel while searching for a proper place to live. While browsing the Internet for apartments for rent I found a duplex owned by a “Ruby Rose” who was looking for someone to live in the room above her. This was perfect! The place was clean and in a good town, plus the picture she provided of herself wasn’t too bad either, I messaged her immediately. 

>message to RUBY ROSE  
You: Hi, I saw your post on FINDRENTERS, is the duplex room still available? (9:56pm)

RUBY ROSE: Yes!!!!! Hi!! The room is still available! Would you like to come out and see it some time soon? (10:03pm)

You: Yes, please. (10:03pm)

God she certainly was bubbly, I was worried about how we would get along but I was too desperate for a place to live to care too much. 

RUBY ROSE: Awesome!!!!! How about tomorrow at 9am? (10:04pm)

You: That works perfectly. Thank you Ms.Rose. (10:04pm)

RUBY ROSE: Just Ruby please, ms Rose makes me sound old haha :) (10:06pm)

You: Very well. I’ll see you at 9:00am tomorrow then, Ruby. (10:07pm)

After sending that last message I went to get ready for bed. I needed to make sure I was up early enough to make myself presentable for tomorrow. So I showered, laid out my outfit for the next day, and went to sleep. 

When I woke up the next day, I quickly dressed, did my makeup, and headed out the door. The drive wasn’t far and after about 30 minutes I was pulling down the street of the duplex. I parked out front and checked my phone to see the time and send a quick message to Ruby to let her know I’ve arrived. 

You: Hello Ruby, I’m here to look at the room like we had planned. I hope you don’t mind, I'm a bit early. (8:47am)

RUBY ROSE: Hey!! No problem at all! I’m getting dressed now so you can just head up the stairs and start looking, I’ll be up in a sec (8:49am)

You: Alright. (8:50am)

Ruby certainly is trusting, especially to someone she’s never met before. Nevertheless I headed up the stairs along the side of the building. They led to a door that went straight into the apartment I’d be staying in. When I first walked in and looked around I figured I was in what would be the living room. There was a big window to my right that had white curtains drawn back to let light in, to my left was both the kitchen and the hallway that had two doors along the wall. The kitchen was open to the living room and was small compared to what I was used to. There was a fridge, an oven, a kitchen island which served as the only cut off from the kitchen and the rest of the house, and a dishwasher. At least it all looked clean, though they were clearly used and at least 5 years old by now. 

I decided that after inspecting the kitchen and living room it was only right for me to see where those other doors led to. Walking down the hall I opened the first door I came to which led to the bathroom. It had a nicely sized mirror and a vanity sink to my left, with plenty of room under it to store toiletries and towels in the cabinet under it. Looking further into the room I saw the toilet was in the corner between the sink and the wall. To my right there was a standing shower tucked into the corner across from the toilet, next to the shower there was a towel rack. Pretty convenient, I wouldn’t have to soak the bathroom floor when getting a towel every time I shower. 

As I was leaving the bathroom I heard the front door open and in walked my, possible, future land lady, Ruby Rose. Seeing her in person was nothing compared to looking at the few pictures she had provided in her post about needing someone to rent from her. She was stunning. She was wearing simple blue jeans, sneakers, and a black hoodie with a red rose printed on the front which seemed to be the cover for an album. She had dark brown, maybe black hair that was dyed red at the tips and fell just above her shoulders. With other people, this combination of colors might have clashed with the color of her eyes but for Ruby, it just made them stand out even more. 

“Hi! I’m Ruby Rose, you’re Weiss right?” Oh man her voice was as beautiful as she is. It took me a few seconds to realize she had not only asked me a question but that she was also holding her hand out to shake. 

“O-oh yes, that’s me. Weiss Schnee, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ruby.” What had gotten into me? A Schnee never stutters, especially not when faced with an attractive girl. 

“I see you’ve been looking around already, have you seen the bedroom yet?” Usually I would feel aggravated with someone who was this energetic but with Ruby, it seemed to be almost rubbing off on me. 

“No I haven’t, I was going to head there when I heard you come in.” It was surprisingly easy to feel relaxed around her, I could feel myself smiling slightly while talking to her already. 

“Great! We can go and look together then, I’ll lead the way.” She headed down the hall to the second door after saying this which was only a few steps away. I followed her into the room and looked around. It was a decent sized bedroom, the door was in the far right corner of the room and directly next to it on the same wall was a wardrobe but other than that the room was empty. This room had two windows, both of which had curtains which were drawn back like the living rooms. I could already see in my head where I could place a bed and a desk in here. 

“Sorry about the smell in here, I meant to bring some wax warmers up here but I had forgot. Plus I don’t know if there’s anything you’re allergic to so… yeah.” I hadn’t even noticed what the house had smelled like since I walked in. Taking a deep breath in I tried to see what Ruby was talking about. I recognized the smell right away, moth balls. It didn’t bother me as much as it probably should have though. 

“I don't mind, it reminds me of my grandmothers house.” It wasn’t a complete lie, my grandmother‘s house had smelled like this but only after my father had placed her under the care of a live in nurse who wouldn’t be bothered to light the candles my grandmother had. 

“Oh really? Mine too! I think all old people’s houses smell like this eventually.” I thought about it for a moment and decided she was probably right about that fact. Even the nursing home I had volunteered in had smelled like this. 

“I hope mine doesn’t.” Ruby laughed at this, I made sure to listen closely to the sound. I hope I can make her laugh like that more often. 

“Well it’s nothing a few open windows can’t fix! I’m gonna head down to my house real quick and grab some of the paperwork I’d need you to fill out before you can start staying here. You’re more than welcome to look around a bit more if you want, when you’re done just head downstairs. I’ll leave my door open.” And with that, Ruby walked back down the hall and out the front door. 

I looked around the apartment one more time and decided to pay closer attention, if I could miss the way the entire apartment smelled, what else could I be missing? The light from the windows brought in a lot of light, I probably wouldn’t need to use the lights much during the day which would definitely help with bills. I could hear some kids faintly yelling outside mixed with birds chirping and dogs barking, it was loud enough to remind me of the type of neighborhood I was in but not so loud it was a nuisance. It was actually comforting in its own way. Satisfied with my observations I decided it was time to head down after Ruby. 

Conveniently, Ruby’s door was at the bottom of the same stairs that lead to my apartment above hers. Walking in I was greeted by a small corgi that was possibly the cutest dog I had ever seen. He had almost skipped over to me before sitting at my feet and looking up at me, waiting patiently for pets. Of course I immediately leaned down to pat his head and rub his ears. 

“Oh I see you met Zwei.” I could hear Ruby say this from another part of the room but I was too busy giving the puppy in front of me all my attention to look up and see where she was. 

“His name is Zwei? As in the number two?” I thought it was strange to name your dog after a number, let alone a number other than one. 

“Yeah, my dad took German in high school apparently. When we got two puppies from our neighbors he thought it would be funny if he named Zwei and his brother, Eins, after numbers he learned. Eins lives with my sister and her girlfriend now.” So Ruby has a sister huh. And given how she said so causally that her sister was dating another girl, Ruby was definitely ok with homosexuality even if she wasn’t gay herself. That was a good sign. 

“Did your dad not want pets anymore?” I found myself wanting to know more about Ruby’s family. Hopefully she was better off than me in that subject. 

“Kinda. See, after my sister and I moved out he decided he wanted to travel around for a while. He loves having pets but right now, he thought it’d be irresponsible to have one while he’s never home to take care of it.” That does make a lot of sense. That’s one of the reasons I hadn’t gotten a pet myself yet, I want to wait until I have an actual place to stay first. “Anyways, here you go! Everything’s right here in this folder, once you’ve got it all filled out along with first month's rent let me know and we can get you moved in!” 

I stood and grabbed the folder from Ruby, opening it I could see there were a few documents inside as well as an envelope labeled RENT on the front of it. I closed it and tucked it under my arm, looking up at Ruby once more. 

“Thank you Ruby, I’ll be sure to get this done as soon as possible and I’ll message you in a few days when it’s finished.” Reaching out to shake her hand once more before leaving I couldn’t help but notice how my heart stuttered when our hands touched. 

“Talk to you soon then, Weiss. Have a safe trip home!” With our farewells said I turned and headed towards my car. When I reached it, I opened the passenger side door to set the folder in the seat before closing it and walking around the front of my car to the drivers side. When I got there I looked back at the duplex one last time and noticed Ruby standing in her doorway, with Zwei under one arm and the other in the air waving.

I felt my heart jump again when I saw how brightly she was smiling at me. I got into my car after giving a small wave back to her, and off I went. Back to the cheap motel to begin the paperwork that would grant me access to the beginning of a future that was truly my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever writing fanfiction so please leave comments of what you think and some advice for going forward. Thank you for reading!


	2. October 11th pt1

After a week of filling out documents, tapping into my savings for rent and furniture, and talking to Ruby, I was finally moved in. There wasn’t much in the apartment but I was proud to be able to look around and know that I had paid for it all myself. I had gotten a cheap grey couch to place in the living room along with a coffee table and bookshelf that matched. I didn’t have enough spare money for a TV at the moment but that could come later. 

In the kitchen I had gotten myself a set of matching plates, bowls, and silverware as well as some pans and a coffee pot. In the bathroom I had stored my makeup and toothbrush atop the sink counter, in the cabinet under sat a few towels and other toiletries. 

My bedroom is where I had to buy the most things but in the future, there won’t be much else to add thankfully. Under one of my windows sat my bed frame, on top of which was a new mattress and bedding. Next to my wardrobe I placed a desk which had a few books on top of it. 

Ruby did end up lending me a few wax warmers that I placed throughout my house to help get rid of the “old lady” smell. Thankfully Ruby was also nice enough to lend me a few wax cubes as well until I got the chance to head to the store to get some myself. Though I have to admit I’m starting to like this cinnamon sent a lot more than I expected. 

I was on my way home from work, traffic was light given that it was after rush hour and most people were already home. Once I parked my car in front of the duplex and got out, I noticed how the neighborhood around me was changing. In the past week it seemed that autumn had snuck up on us and just as quickly as the leaves were changing color, they were falling to the ground. Just like the leaves, the temperatures were starting to drop too. I found myself grabbing a jacket more often than not most mornings and I no longer heard kids playing outside on my days off. 

I headed up the stairs to my apartment so I could fix myself dinner before heading to bed. It had been a long day at work and all I could think about was sleeping for the next day and a half. Well not actually, it’ll be more like 8 or 9 hours. 

Passing by Ruby’s house I could hear a vacuum running faintly masked by the sound of music playing loudly. After talking to Ruby and hearing this band often I’m able to recognize them as “Chase Atlantic”. Over the short time I’ve lived here I’ve learned that Ruby definitely enjoys alternative music above all else. Many times I can hear bands such as Fall Out Boy, Paramore, and other similar ones playing in her apartment. 

When I made it to my door I unlocked, went in, and then turned to relock it behind me. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a microwave meal out of the freezer and placed it in the microwave before turning to go sit on the couch and wait for it to beep. 

What I wasn’t expecting when I turned around was for a blue haired man to be standing in my living room, staring at me. When I made eye contact with him my blood went ice cold and I froze on the spot. The weird thing is, the man seemed just as surprised to see me. 

“Wait can you see me?!” I nod. “Oh wow, no ones ever been able to see me! Wait, are you gonna scream?” I shook my head. Schnees don’t scream when startled. 

But we do faint apparently.


	3. October 11th pt2

I woke up laying on my couch a few minutes after I had fainted. At first I thought I had just been a very bizarre dream but when I sat up and looked around, sure enough, the blue man from earlier was still in my apartment. 

“Can you still see me?” He asked hopefully. This time I wasn’t as scared as when I had first seen him, if he was dangerous he would’ve done something or ran away while I was unconscious. 

“Yes I can see you, why wouldn’t I be able to see you?” I had never seen someone jump for joy the way he did when I confirmed that he was still visible. “Now what the hell are you doing in my house?!” 

He laughed nervously before answering me, “I live here actually.” 

“Excuse me?” I watched as he fidgeted where he was standing. Seeing as he wasn’t going to answer me, I pressed further. “What do you mean you live here? Are you some sort of squatter or something?”

“Well, sorta. Most people would call me a ghost actually.” I couldn’t help but stare at him blankly for a moment. A ghost? Seriously?

“Do you think I’m stupid?” I’ve never felt more insulted before. This man breaks into my house and expects me to believe he’s actually dead? Yeah, right. 

“No! You gotta believe me! I died here a few years before it was put on sale. My name is Neptune Vasilias, I lived here with my boyfriend, Sun Wukong. You might have heard of him?” The name did sound familiar, so I decided to humor him and google this duplex along with their names. 

[SEARCH: 4326 East Beacon, Sun Wukong Neptune Vasilias]  
TOP RESULTS  
>Singer songwriter, Sun Wukong, found dead along with his boyfriend of 4 years, Neptune Vasilias, in their shared duplex. Suspect is an obsessed fan who was arrested by police hours after the murders. Police say sh…

After staring at my screen for a few minutes I slowly turned towards Neptune, who was watching me intensely, waiting to see how I reacted. 

“So… do you believe me?” How could I not? I mean sure he could be someone who just knows the history of the house and is using it against me but I doubt a lowly criminal would do that much research. Plus, now that I really look at him, he is a bit transparent. 

“Yes, I believe you.” He seemed very relieved when I said this. Though I guess I would be pretty relieved after hearing that the first person who has actually seen me in years believed my story. 

“Yes!! I can’t believe this, I’m gonna go tell Sun! Oh he’s gonna be so happy!” And just like that, Neptune was gone. If I didn’t believe him before I definitely did when he vanished right before my eyes. 

With Neptune gone I could focus on what I was doing beforehand, like eating dinner. Speaking of dinner shouldn’t the microwave have beeped by now? I walked over to see what was taking so long to discover I had never hit start. With my luck, I wasn’t even surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first 3 chapters to let you guys know what direction this story is going, from now on this story will be updated once a day. Thank you for reading!


	4. October 15th

You’re all caught up now on how I got into this situation. My roommate, if you can even call him that is a ghost. It’s not too bad, he doesn’t eat or drink any of my stuff, he doesn’t shower or use dishes or really make a mess at all. He shows up from time to time to talk to me and sometimes screw with me by hiding my stuff but other than that, he’s the perfect roommate someone could ask for. 

His boyfriend, Sun, is also haunting this place. He doesn’t show himself often but when he does, it’s usually to help Neptune steal my things. So to say he’s a nuisance is an understatement. But I’m still not too familiar with this whole interacting with ghosts thing so I tolerate him for now, just in case he tries to curse me or something. 

Getting up in the middle of the night also becomes a bit awkward, especially when I walk into the living room, turn in the lights, and nearly jump out of my skin because I didn’t notice them. Seriously, it’s unfair that they get to see in the dark and they don’t even give me warning that they’re here. Like right now, they’re sitting on my couch staring at me with those stupid smirks. 

“How long have you two been here?” I try to start a conversation to avoid any teasing from them, I’m already embarrassed from my freight I don’t need them to add to it. 

“Long enough to see you nearly have a heart attack when you seen us.” And there goes that plan. Leave it to Sun to talk about the exact topic I was trying to avoid. 

“Leave her alone Sun, what’re you doing up so late Weiss?” Though Neptune tried to scold Sun for teasing me, him giggling during his sentence showed there was no real heat behind his words. 

“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep so I decided to come get a glass of water.” I had actually came to eat just about every snack I owned but they don’t need to know that. 

“You know, if you had a TV we three could be watching a movie until you fall asleep right now.” Neptune has been on my case to get a TV ever since the first day I saw him. Apparently being a ghost means you neve get to sleep, which leads to large amounts of boredom according to both him and Sun. 

“I’m working on it, TV’s cost money you know.” I’m starting to regret calling him a perfect roommate. Even if he’s dead, he’s still high maintenance. 

“Well since you’re up why don’t we all talk for a bit? Get to know each other better?” I was surprised that Sun was the one who suggested this, he didn’t seem like the type who would be content to sit and talk while not doing anything else. 

“Sure, but I can’t stay up long, I’ve got work tomorrow.” After saying this I looked over at the oven light to see just what time it actually was. The time read 3:47am, given I had gone to bed around 9pm yesterday I already got a decent amount of sleep but a few more hours before I had to be awake at 7am wouldn’t hurt. 

“So Weiss, what made you move here out of all places?” Neptune started the conversation shortly after I sat next to them on the couch. 

“Well I moved here from New York to get away from my father. I was sick of him treating me as if I was a doll that he could make do whatever he pleased. I saved up money for a few months before packing what I needed and bought a one way plane ticket to somewhere he would never think to find me.” If someone were to ask me why I was telling them this my only reasoning would be ‘They're ghosts, who are they going to tell’. Other than that I had no clue why I felt comfortable enough to be able to tell them something I hadn’t shared with anyone else in the entire world. 

“Do you regret it?” When I turned to Neptune I noticed that they were both looking at me with the same expression. It wasn’t filled with pity like I had expected, no, they looked at me like they were waiting for me to finally say a truth I had been hiding from myself whether good or bad. 

“No.” After saying this out loud it was as if all my self doubt from the first few days I was here was washed away. I was free to be my own person, I didn’t regret leaving for a second. 

“Good. You did what was right.” Their expressions from before shifted into something more prideful at Sun's words. Like they truly were happy for me and what I was becoming. 

After that we fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. During that time I was able to finally work up the courage for what I had been wanting to ask them for the last few days. 

“What happened, the night you died? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” I watched as they shared a look between themselves before Sun turned to me and began to tell me their story.”

“It was Halloween night, everything had been going normal. Kids came to the house, we passed out candy, talked to parents all was well.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “After trick or treat time was over we headed inside, at the time we were sleeping up here and using the downstairs as just a hangout space so we came up here. Now usually when neighbors come to our house they usually knock on the door downstairs first and that’s how we know someone is here. This night though we were getting ready for bed when we heard someone knock at this door.” Sun pointed towards my front entrance, something about it made my blood run cold. “Of course we were a bit spooked but hey, maybe we didn’t hear the downstairs door and someone who knows us just came straight up. When I opened the door the last thing I remember was seeing a girl who was wearing a Halloween mask before I felt a sharp pain in my chest and everything went black.” Seeing how upset Sun was, Neptune takes over the story. 

“I was standing in the hallway and watched it happen, the girl had stabbed him straight in the heart with a thin knife, it killed him instantly. I don’t think she knew I was there with him until I screamed when Sun fell. After she heard me she ran at me so fast I didn’t have enough time to react before she killed me too.” It looked as if both boys were going to cry at any minute but no tears fell. Maybe that’s another thing ghosts can’t do. “We didn’t find out that she had even been caught until about a year later when the current owner had bought this place. We heard her telling two other girls about how we were killed here by a ‘crazed fan’ who was caught a few days after we were found dead.” 

“I’m so sorry you both had to go through that.” I don’t know why, but I felt like crying too. Sun shot me a weak smile before Neptune started to speak again. 

“I think we talked long enough don’t you? You should head to bed so you aren’t late for work Weiss.” If living with my father had taught me anything, it was to read a room, and right now I could tell neither of them wanted to talk anymore so it was definitely time to leave them be. 

“Yeah, goodnight guys. I’ll see you later.” I smiled back at them while walking to my room. I wish that my brain could’ve just taken the story for what it was and not thought deeper into it. They had been killed and their murder was caught. The end. But something didn’t seem right. How would a ‘crazed fan’ know which door to knock on first if everyone else used the first door before this one? Why would they try to kill both of them so quickly and quietly? This ’crazed fan’ sounds more like a trained assassin to me. I’ll have to look into it more later after work. 

{BEEP BEEP BEEP} And just like that, my alarm for work starts to go off. So much for getting more sleep after talking.


	5. October 17th pt1

As much as I tried to, I couldn’t get Sun and Neptune’s story out of my head. And trust me, I tried, I’ve never been more distracted in my life then I was for the past couple days. As soon as I got home today I was grateful that Neptune and Sun weren't around so I could finally begin looking up more about what had happened that Halloween night. Pulling up google on my phone I scrolled through my most recent searches so I could read that article that had popped up when I first met Neptune. 

[SEARCH: 4326 East Beacon, Sun Wukong Neptune Vasilias]  
TOP RESULTS  
>Singer songwriter, Sun Wukong, found dead along with his boyfriend of 4 years, Neptune Vasilias, in their shared duplex. Suspect is an obsessed fan who was arrested by police hours after the murders. Police say sh…

As soon as it popped up I clicked on it. 

|Over this Halloween weekend singer songwriter Sun Wukong (21) was found dead along with his long time boyfriend Neptune Vasilias (23) in their shared duplex. Police say that the suspect who they arrested, Neo Politan, had been stalking Mr.Wukong for many months before she murdered both him and his partner. Given there was no sign of a struggle, law enforcement believe that Mr.Wukong recognized the suspect, leading them to believe she was a fan of his. We attempted to interview the suspect while she was leaving her hearing this morning.|

There was a video at the end of the article posted by this new source. The preview showed a small girl with pink and brown hair walking between a police officer and a taller woman who wore a suit and sunglasses. I clicked on it to see what the reporter asked them. 

|”Miss Politan, What do you have to say about the murder charges you’re facing?” The reporter moved the microphone towards Neo but before she could say anything the taller woman, her lawyer, moved in front of her. 

“We won’t be answering any questions at this time. I, Cinder Fall, will be sure that my client isn’t charged with this crime which she clearly didn’t commit.”| 

“So that’s what she looks like behind the mask.” Hearing Neptune’s voice so close to me made me jump. But once I realized I had been caught red handed I locked my phone and turned to Neptune. 

“I’m sorry! Something about what you had said the other night didn't sit right with me and I wanted to look into it more.” I was incredibly anxious looking at Neptune now. I didn’t know how he would react to me snooping around such a sensitive subject for him and his boyfriend. 

“It’s ok Weiss, I expected you to wanna know more. Hell, I’ve wanted to know more about it myself but seeing how we haven’t had access to the internet at all we can’t really look it up.” I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I’m glad he isn’t upset with me over this. 

“If you want to look anything up just let me know, I could lend you my phone for a bit if you want. Wait, can you even touch things?” It hadn’t crossed my mind that Neptune might not be able to interact with things anymore so I guess offering him my phone might be a dumb idea. 

“Haha, yeah, I can touch things. Why do you think I want you to get a TV so bad?” He was smirking at me now. I’m starting to think he only brings up the TV so often because he knows it aggravates me when he bugs me about it. 

“I'm still working on the TV. You know I’ve been saving up money for it and I found one I could get for cheap from-” There was a knock at my door that cut me off. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem but having just read about what had happened here a few years ago and with Neptune and Sun’s story fresh on my mind, my anxiety spiked. Walking slowly towards the door I took a deep breath before grabbing the handle and pulling it open.


	6. October 17th pt2

“Hey Weiss!” Oh thank god, it’s just Ruby. I tried to hide how relieved I am at this discovery. How could I even explain why I’m relieved by it being Ruby at my door and not some crazed murderer. 

“Hello Ruby.” Putting on a smile I open my door more so that Ruby can come in. 

“I was coming by to see what you’ve been up to! We haven’t text in a couple days and I wanted to be sure you didn’t die up here haha.” Great wording Ruby. 

“No, I’m still alive and well. How’ve you been recently?” I asked this as I followed Ruby over to my couch to sit down. Thankfully Neptune had decided to disappear once I opened the door, so when we sat down it was just the two of us. 

“I’ve been good! My sister called yesterday, she and her girlfriend are gonna be headed here in a few days to visit. They might stay the night with me. I hope you don’t mind.” Huh? Why does it matter to Ruby my opinion of her sister coming over? She’s my landlady, not the other way around. 

“Why would I mind?” I was starting to get nervous about what kind of people Ruby’s sister was at this point. 

“She can be a bit loud, so you might hear her when she’s over. I’ll try to keep her quiet though haha.” Ruby's smile while saying this put me at ease. 

“As long as I can fall asleep at a reasonable hour, I’ll be fine.” I smiled back. 

“Gotcha! Hey, what do you think about meeting them? I can bring them up sometime when you’re off work?” I don’t know why that question made me so nervous. It’s not like I was dating Ruby or anything. 

“Yeah that sounds fine. I have to look at my schedule and then I’ll let you know?” I’m doing my best to keep my nervousness out of my voice but I’m sure my bouncing leg gave me away. 

“That sounds great! I can’t wait for you to meet them! You’re probably gonna get along great with Blake, she’s a lot like you. And I hope you don’t mind puns because half of what Yang says is one.” According to Ruby’s tone during that last sentence, she seemed to be both looking forward to this visit and dreading it due to this ‘Yang’s choice of humor. 

“Blake and Yang? That’s the first time I’ve heard their names. Which one is your sister?” Please say Blake, please say Blake, please say Blake. 

“Oh, Yang is my sister! Blake is her girlfriend of the last 7 years. They met in high school.” Damnit. I guess if I wanna follow through with this crush on Ruby, I’ll have to suffer with puns as well. 

“Oh? How old are they?” I learned shortly after moving in that I’m 2 years older than Ruby, so I wonder if Yang and Black older or younger than her. 

“Yang and Blake were born the same age as you. Blake is a couple months older than Yang, her being born in May and Yang in July.” Oh so I was still the oldest. With my birthday being in February. That reminds me, Ruby’s birthday is coming up, I should ask her to do something. 

“Hey Ruby, your birthday is coming up soon right? We should do something together. We could go out to eat or something.” And my bouncing leg was back. Way to broadcast to the world how anxious I feel, stupid habit. 

“That sounds fun! How about we do breakfast? I enjoy hanging out candy to the kids at night so I usually celebrate during the day instead.” So breakfast. I can do that. 

“It’s a date.” WHY DID I SAY THAT? I know she’s ok with her sister dating a girl but I don’t know if she likes girls like that, hell I don’t even know if she likes me like that!

“Yeah, a date.” I don’t think Ruby knows what she’s doing to me right now. Her voice was so cute when she said that and her blush really brings out her eyes. Wait, blush? Why is Ruby blushing? “Well I should get going, it’s nearly time for Zweis daily walk. I’ll see you soon Weiss.” That smile should be illegal. 

“Yeah I’ll see you soon.” And with that, Ruby waved and walked out the door, closing it behind her. A date with Ruby, I never thought I’d be able to say that. Well, think it rather. 

“Well you were certainly a gay mess.” Oh Sun, great timing as always. Wait. He heard all of that?!

“Were you eavesdropping on me?” When I turned to meet Sun's eyes he was standing just out of the light in the corner, from where Ruby was sitting beforehand she wouldn’t have seen him thankfully. 

“If you weren’t too busy trying to flirt with your landlady you would have noticed me.” He was smirking now and the gleam in his eye made it obvious I wasn’t gonna live this down anytime soon. 

“You’re gonna tease me about this all day aren’t you?” I stared at him in the most deadpanned expression I could pull. 

“And tomorrow, and the next day, and until I’m sick of it.” His smirk had grown into a full blown grin at this point. Great, these next few days are gonna be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Blake and Yang are gonna be here next chapter. Are you guys excited to see them? Cause I am! Thank you for reading so far, feel free to leave comments!


	7. October 20th pt1

After my talk with Ruby a few days ago not much had happened. The most exciting thing to occur in the last three day, according to Neptune, was that I finally got a TV. I also managed to get an entertainment stand that matched my bookshelf which was a definite plus. This new TV however did little to distract me from my worries of the fast approaching visit from Ruby’s sister and her sisters girlfriend, Yang and Blake. 

From what Ruby had told me they both seemed like good people so I didn’t have to worry about that. But what if they didn’t like me? It’s not like their opinion should matter any, given that Ruby liked me already but still. Not like as in like but.. yeah you get the point. And I’m not even her girlfriend. Well I am a girl that’s a friend but not her girlfriend. Not yet at least. I really need to figure out if Ruby’s gay. 

Anyways I’m off topic now, sort of. Blake. Yang. They’re gonna be here today and I’m sitting in front of my closet with nothing to wear. I do have clothes but none of them right for the occasion. Which isn’t even an occasion, again it’s not like I’m dating Ruby. I need to just pick something already, they’ll be here at noon. 

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Sun does always pick the best times to show up huh. At least I have my towel on still. 

“I know you’re a ghost and everything but you can still knock instead of just appearing in here.” It seems the only room hasn’t snuck up on me in is the bathroom. Yet. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” I can basically hear the smug look Sun must be wearing as he said that. I don’t know how Neptune puts up with him sometimes. I turn to him finally and sigh. 

“Well since you’re here, help me pick something to wear.” Sun walked over to my wardrobe and started to glance at the things I had hung and folded in there. 

“You’re meeting the in-laws huh?” I’m glad he wasn’t looking at me or else I would been made fun of for how red I went at that statement. 

“They aren’t my in-laws, they’re Ruby’s sister and friend. I don’t even know how Ruby feels about me yet.” Sure it’d be great if the pretty girl who lived under me liked me back but what are the odds of that? This isn’t a cheesy fanfic after all. 

“Trust me, you’d be surprised. Why don’t you ask her?” I didn’t have time to dwell on what Sun's first statement meant due to the question that followed. It took me a few minutes to finally give him an answer. 

“I don't know. I guess I’m just afraid that, I’ll ask, she won’t feel the same way, and things won’t be able to go back to how they are now. She’s a good friend, I don’t want to lose that.” I didn’t have many friends back in New York. Most of them were just trying to wiggle their way into my father's business anyways. After moving here, Ruby was the first real friend I’ve made. I don’t want to risk losing that over a crush. 

“Well I think if you don’t ask eventually, you’ll regret it more than asking and things changing between you two.” Sun turned to me with clothes in his arms as he said this. “Here, casual is always best when meeting new friends, helps them feel relaxed around you.” He hands me some slim fitting blue jeans, a tee shirt, and my favorite blue hoodie. “I’d got with some sneakers to finish the look.” And with one last smile, Sun is gone, giving me privacy to change. 

After I dressed I decided to check my phone for the time and to see if I had missed any messages. 

|OCTOBER 20, 20XX - 11:56am - CHARGE 83%  
>ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM Ruby|

I felt giddy at seeing Ruby had messaged me, I quickly clicked it to see what she sent me. 

>message to Ruby  
Ruby: Heyyy Weiss! Yang and Blake just got here!! Head down once you’re ready, they’re excited to meet you!!! (11:32am)

You: Hi, sorry I just seen your message. I’m headed down now. (11:58am)

Shit. I’m nearly 30 minutes late. Well technically I’m exactly on time but since Yang and Blake got there early, it feels like I’m the one dragging my feet. I rush out my door and head down the stairs. With each step I take I feel my anxiety growing in my chest. This is the moment of truth, the moment I finally meet two people that Ruby thinks so highly of. Once I’m in front of the door I take a deep breath to try to shake these feelings and knock. 

I was expecting a few things to appear when the door opened and a tall, blonde woman was not one of them. She was wearing torn dark blue jeans with a yellow tee with some sort of singer on the front topped off with a brown leather jacket and boots that matched. If I’m being honest she looked like she had just walked off an action movie set. Looking up into her eyes I noticed that the color was almost as strange as Ruby’s, she had purple eyes. I had never seen this before in humans or Faunus. 

“Hi! I’m Yang, you must be Weiss? It’s so nice to finally meet you.” She had said this with a warm smile, and for some reason I didn’t feel as nervous meeting her anymore. You wouldn’t be able to tell by looks on the surface that Ruby and Yang had been sisters but now I knew, their eyes and smile held that same comforting presence. 

“Nice to meet you too Yang. Ruby’s told me a bit about you.” I found that, just like with Ruby, it wasn’t hard to find a smile to show back. Yang had moved from the doorway by now and I began to walk inside. 

“Aw man, only a bit? She won’t shut up about you.” Ruby talks about me? The blush from earlier with Sun was starting to creep up my neck again. I could hear Yang laughing to my side. 

“Yang!” Ruby, who was sitting on the sofa in front of us, was also blushing. I couldn’t be sure as to why though. Maybe she did like me and that’s why she had talked to her sister so much? Or maybe I was reading too far into this and Yang was just teasing Ruby. 

“Yang, leave your sister and her friend alone.” That was a new voice. I walked farther into the apartment so I could see past Yang and sitting on the loveseat was a dark haired woman with cat ears atop her head and a book in her hands. She had on black leggings, heeled boots, and a purple sweater that fell off one of her shoulders. Her eyes were gold and judging by the smirk she wore and the playfulness of her voice, she didn’t mean a word she said to the blonde. 

“It’s not fun if I don’t get to tease them a little bit Blake.” So that was Blake, Yang’s high school sweetheart. From just looking at them they looked like complete opposites, the ones that don’t get along at all but it seems like they were the opposites who attract. 

“Weiss, this is Blake. Blake, this is Weiss.” Ruby took this opportunity to introduce me properly to the other woman in the room. Blake’s smirk shifted into a small smile and she gave a little wave at this. Yang had moved to join her girlfriend on the loveseat so I went and sat next to Ruby. 

“So what all did Ruby tell you about me?” Yang sounded almost excited to hear what her sister had said. She had her arm wrapped around Blake but still managed to lean in a bit towards me, eager for me to start talking. 

“Well for starters, she told me you have a horrible sense of humor.” I heard both Ruby and Blake giggle at that, Yang on the other hand let out a dramatic gasp though her smile showed she didn’t feel insulted by this at all. 

“Ruby! How could you?! I’ll have you know my humor is great.” Yang’s grin only grew while she said this. “My jokes are amazing, there’s no need to punish me for them.” Ruby and I both groaned at this while Blake let out another small laugh. I guess she’s used to them after being with Yang for so long. “I’d even say they were puntastic.” This was going to be a long visit.


End file.
